Bad Reputation
by lovebitesx
Summary: Everyone's telling me to stay away, but I can't. There's something that makes him dangerous and mysterious. I don't know what it is, but I'm determined to find out. I don't care what people say. I'm going to figure out Damon Salvatore.
1. Prologue

Bad Reputation

{Prologue} 

Imagine a new school, new people, new surroundings, practically new everything. Imagine having to move to a different town because of you're parents' job. Now, imagine a really cute guy at your new school. I mean insanely cute! But, he has a girlfriend. Except I'm not talking about him, well, mostly not talking about him. Imagine his brown eyes that you could get lost in, now imagine him running his fingers through his amazing brown locks. That's Stefan Salvatore, I'm talking about. But, the person I like is his brother, or his better looking older brother. He has blue eyes that seem like you're gazing into an ocean and black locks that you just want to run you're hand through. I'm talking about Damon Salvatore. Too bad everytime I talk to him, he mysteriously disappears. And, that Bonnie & Caroline & Elena are all telling me to stay away from him… I wonder why that is?


	2. Chapter One

**(a/n First chapter yay! I'm SOOOOOO sorry if this like majorly sucks. My inspiration flew out of the window the minute I started writing this. :\ But, have no fear, the chapters will get better, I promise! Enjoy!}**

* * *

{Chapter One}

"SAVANNAH!" My mother yelled from downstairs.

I rolled over and moved my pillow from my head and climbed, slowly out of bed. Charlotte was already out of bed and downstairs. I yawned and stretched. Today was the day my parents are ruining my life. I know I sound like a drama queen but that's just who I am. A drama queen. But, for me, today was basically the END of the world. My dad had gotten a promotion and we were moving to somewhere in Virginia. I walked up to my closet and opened it up. I looked at my Hellcats cheerleading uniform and ran my fingers across it. I sighed. Out of everything I'm going to miss, I'm going to miss cheerleading. I pulled my eyes away from the blue and gold uniform and looked at my possible clothes for today. After what felt like forever, I grabbed a pair of black skinnies and a purple spaghetti strap with a cute black vest to put over it. My mom poked her head in.

"Are you gonna take a shower?" She asked. I nodded.

"Okay, when you're done, the boxes are in the hallway to start packing." I nodded, sadly.

My friends, Marti, Lewis & Alice (she's not the much of a friend as she's a pain) are coming over to help me pack. I was honestly shocked when Alice had agreed to help me pack for my move. She barely did anything that consisted of physical anything, other than cheerleading. She was great at that. I sighed and sat down at the end of my bed on the floor. I hated moving. This is the third time because of my dad's job that we've moved. I ran my fingers across the tan-ish carpet in my bedroom. I'm going to miss my room, this town and even my school. I must've been sitting in my room a long time, just staring at the ground because my sister Charlotte was outside of my bedroom door, staring at me weirdly.

"Are you okay? You look like you just lost a friend." She invited herself in, sitting on my left side on the ground.

She might be only a couple months older than me, but Charlotte's my rock. I shook my head. She sighed, reading my mind.

"It's not dad's fault, you know that right?" I shake my head yes, I don't entirely trust my voice at the moment. Char puts her hand onto of mine.

"Savannah, this might be a blessing in disguise. You never know." She slightly smiled.

I guess because she probably doesn't actually, entirely believe the words she's saying. She sighed, standing up.

"Mom went out to get another suitcase for me. My old one was too small and couldn't fit most of my clothes." She shrugs and walks out. Before she shuts my door, she says over her shoulder.

"By the way, breakfast is getting cold."

She softly shut my door. I put my hand on my stomach, suddenly felling insanely hungry. I get up, grabbing my robe and clothes for the day before heading into my bathroom to take a shower. I don't know exactly why but when I was in the shower, I came up with my best ideas and ways to handle stress. I guess when you have soap in your hair and the warm water hitting your skin "rejuvenates" your thinking? I don't exactly know…. I wonder if like Charlotte said; if this is a blessing is disguise. I guess I'll find out.

* * *

"We are going to miss you," Marti said, squeezing me. I laughed slightly. We both pulled apart from the hug, seeing tears in both of our eyes.

"Marti you barely cry." Marti laughed slightly, and whipped her face. Alice rolled her eyes. I looked over at her, my sadness shrinking away to nothing.

"Just don't get pregnant, kay." She mumbled, before stalking toward the entrance of the airport.

I put a hand over my heart. "I'll miss her bitchiness the most." Lewis cracked a smile and opened his arms. "We'll miss you, just don't forget us." I nodded.

"Where are you moving anyway?" Dan asked, throwing his arm around Marti. I shrugged.

"Somewhere in Virginia, I think. My dad never told me."

Dan smiled and gave me a huge hug.

"Savannah, dear our flight." I nodded and waved to my friend.

"Mom, where exactly are we moving?" My mom stopped and looked at me.

"Mystic Falls, Virginia."


End file.
